


Three times Thor won't eat his vegetables, and one time that Loki won't.

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3+1 fic, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Princes being childish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither prince has ever been inclined toward his veggies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Thor won't eat his vegetables, and one time that Loki won't.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing for my numerous project with deadlines, I wrote about Thor and Loki being brats.

1.

On feast nights, Thor ate what he liked, his tiny grubby fingers and chubby little cheeks already knew how to sniff out the best cuts of meat. The warriors and friends of Odin seated around would laugh and boom at the giggling babe, saying he was just like his father.

Frigga grimaced her ways through those nights.

But this night was no special occasion, and they were retiring to supper alone in the royal chambers, and by Yggdrasil, Frigga would have Thor eat his asparagus.

"No! No! Icky!" Thor shouted as Frigga tried to bring the fork with one tiny piece of asparagus closer to his mouth.

Frigga managed to get the vegetable inside his mouth, trying to hold it shut so Thor would have no choice but to swallow.

She tried not to fall into white rage when Thor overpowered her and spat the vegetable into her bosom.

"Thor!" she gasped, as Thor beat his fists on the table. "Please, honey, you have to eat your vegetables if you want to grow up big and strong, right?"

"No!" Thor yelled petulantly, and with one of those already abnormally strong fists, he grabbed Frigga's hair and pulled her closer to him, his sticky hands from all the sauces pawing on her face.

"Odin, help!" Frigga called, looking over at her husband, the Allfather, who picked at his food engrossed in some letters from the queen of Alfheim.

"Thor, listen to your mother," Odin said, not registering the commotion at all as Frigga finally pushed the toddler off of herself and stalked away, little Thor still crying over his asparagus.

  


2.

"But mother!" Thor said, already beginning that evening's dance of bickering, "I don't like peas."

"It doesn't matter what you don't like. You will eat as I say." Frigga said.

"Well, its not my fault all girls ever eat is salad. I don't need vegetables." Thor complained, rearranging the peas idly on his fork.

"Look at Loki," Frigga said, "he always eats his vegetables."

Thor soured in contempt as he glanced at Loki quietly eating his food. Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, who quickly looked away.

Thor started rearranging his food more aesthetically than flipping it over. He precariously towers his little mountain of peas, patiently rearranging the greens into a pathetic mockery of the many ribbed structure that was the palace.

Then Loki started laughing, drawing Frigga's attention away from the book she had rested on the table. "You really can't recreate an image on paper, but your peas are even worse!" Loki teased.

"Odin, didn't you notice?" Frigga said exasperatedly, throwing her husband the stink-eye.

"Hasn't done anything wrong." Odin grunted, not looking up from the papers the delegation from Vanaheim had given him earlier that day.

"Thor, no dessert tonight." Frigga said, already taking his designated slice of cheesecake and putting it on her own plate.

  


3.

The Avengers usually had a rotating meal schedule. Tony's night usually met hiring a cook. Clint and Natasha usually made something along the line of sandwiches or out of a box. Bruce was a pretty good cook, and made lots of Indian food. Thor, while being a good cook, was eccentric in it, and if they smelled burning or heard any popping or explosions, many of the Avengers suddenly lost their appetites.

Steve, well, Steve was good at cooking, but he was plain in it. That day's meal was a seasoned chicken breast and a generous helping of spinach and vinegar.

Thor ate straight through the chicken first, before hesitantly squishing a bit of the spinach with the flat of his fork.

Tony noticed the peculiar behavior, because Thor usually chowed down all his food in three or four minutes without a thought. "What's up, big guy?" he asked.

"I believe I should inform Friend Steven that some of this meat has gone. It has turned green, and it is inconsistent in texture." Thor said mildly, setting down his fork with a clank.

"Thor, that's spinach." Steve said after a moment of silence. Tony glanced at Clint across from him, who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"What is this spinach?" Thor asked, giving his plate a strange look.

"I guess you don't have it on Asgard," Steve said with a shrug, "it's a vegetable."

"I usually do not allow vegetation to grace my plate." Thor said sourly, beginning to rearrange the mushy leaves.

"I guess you'll be hungry later, Thor." Tony said in a mocking tone, before looking back at his plate as Clint let out a muffled laugh.

Thor's spoiled prince side hadn't come out much since Tony had known him, but when it did, it just never fit in with the thunderer that Tony knew. This time, it was just hilarious. Tony decided to start asking the chefs to make lots of salad on his nights.

A little while after the conversation resumed, Tony noticed that he had an extra portion of spinach on his plate, and that Thor had left the table to rinse his dish.

  


+1

Loki glared at the pile of steaming carrots on his plate. He stuck his fork into them, trying not to gag in reaction to how very... squishy they were. He had a certain satisfaction in the dotting of tiny holes in all eighteen of his carrots.

"Loki..." Frigga grumbled. A warning.

Loki stuck a carrot in his mouth, feeling it fall away into the tiny rip of space he created inside his mouth.

He tried not to laugh at the idea of some stupid dwarf having a carrot dropped straight upon his head as Loki took another bite, and promptly sent the steamed carrot to Svartalheim.

Frigga's eyes narrowed, not used to such an easy surrender from either of her sons. She got out of her chair, and forced Loki's jaws open with her fingers.

She took his fork and dropped a carrot in his mouth, seeing it disappear into the rip.

She sighed angrily. "All I ask," she said, is that my sons don't refuse their vegetables, don't drop them on the floor for some poor servant to clean up," she glanced at Thor, " _and certainly don't drop them speeding into the other dimensions._ "

Loki looked down at his lap.

"Go to bed." Frigga snarled, "and straight to sleep."


End file.
